El principio de la Tristeza
by Sakura Haruhi Otonashi
Summary: -Jareth. . . está agonizando y no creemos que. . . no resista a mañana, el pidió que te lleváramos.  Sarah. . .- dijo Hoogle.
1. El principio de la Tristeza

El principio de la tristeza

-Jareth. . . está agonizando y no creemos que. . . no resista a mañana el pidió que te lleváramos. Sarah. . .- dijo Hoogle.

Sarah continuo con su vida ya habían pasado una semana desde su regreso del laberinto intentando convencerse de que todo era un sueño producto de su mente aunque no podía sacar de su cabeza "_**SOLO TEMEME, AMAME, HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO Y YO SERE TU ESCLAVO**_" y mucho menos ese baile que tuvo con el rey Goblin dentro de una burbuja todo eso la perseguía haciéndola salirse de su realidad lo cual le trajo muchos problemas en la escuela y por lo tanto también en su casa; terminando un día de escuela se dirija al teatro de la escuela (nota teatro es aparte de las clases) para seguir ensayando o mejor dicho para enterarse de que obra se trataba ya que llevaba más de 3 faltas cuando entro no pudo seguir avanzando pues en un letrero se anunciaba la obra "Labyrinth".

-Sarah cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo uno de sus compañeros llamado Charly.

-Hay Sarah lo siento mucho pero las audiciones ya terminaron, no te preocupes yo seré la principal entonces todo saldrá muy bien- menciono Selene, acto seguido iniciaron el ensayo.

Sarah solo se sentó en una butaca y se quedó observando pero lo que veía no era a sus compañeros sino a ella acompañada por sus amigos del laberinto Sr. Didiymus y Ambrusius, Ludo y Hoogle y aunque ella no lo aceptase también extrañaba al muchacho de ojos bicolores y cabello alborotado pero que podía hacer eso solo había sido un sueño se lo recordó, solo un sueño. Cuando logro salir de sus pensamientos se dedicó a corregir muchas veces a Selene lo cual le disgusto mucho a tal grado de sacar a Sarah del ensayo, como ya no tenía nada que hacer se dirigió a casa pero cuando llego no le fue mejor.

-Me puedes decir que significa que me llamen de la escuela para informarme que tus notas bajaron, solo a ti se te ocurre no contestar los exámenes-dijo su padre casi gritando.

-Sarah no te quedes callada di algo, vamos contesta- dijo su madrastra.

-Como si a ustedes no les hubiera pasado nunca solo es un examen, no pasa nada! –cuando termino de decir esto sus padre se le quedaron bien con cara de O_o- miren solo quiero descansar, ok me he estado sintiendo un poco mal.

-Está bien Sarah, solo que te equivocas en una cosa, era un examen general e ira a tu historial académico y se promediara al final de tu semestre, pero si te sientes tan mayor no nos meteremos en tu vida pero haber como lo arreglas-dijo su madrastra acto seguido se dieron la vuelta y se fue junto con su padre.

Cuando analizo lo que paso no lo podía creer a sí que subió a su habitación después de cenar y se quedó pensando en la "pequeña discusión" y recordó que fue lo que paso y se dijo "Jareth eres parte de un sueño solo eso", se recostó en su cama parpadeo un par de veces y se quedó dormida. Abrió los ojos al oír unos pasos y descubrió que era Hoogle con un semblante muy triste y deprimido la vio y corrió a abrazarla y le dijo.

-Sarah te hemos extrañado mucho y más Ambrusius pero. . .-y en ese momento Hoogle no pudo continuar.

-Qué pasa? A ocurrido algo?-dijo Sarah muy preocupada- vamos contesta la tención no es muy buena, que pasa?

-Es Jareth. . . está ago. . agonizando y no creemos que. . . no resista a mañana el pidió que te lleváramos. Sarah. . .- dijo Hoogle.

Nota de Autora:

PERDONENMÉ! Sé que es muy cruel lo que escribí pero no se preocupen todo lo que hago tiene un motivo y una razón ^-^.

Si mandan un review que contenga una amenaza de muerte no se preocupen está bien al menos sabré que lo leyeron, solo se atienen a que yo les conteste ^-^


	2. Regresando

Regresando

_-Sarah tenemos que irnos solo hazlo por nosotros él no te hará daño- dijo con un tono triste Sir Didiymus _

- ¿Desde cuándo esta así? ¿Se va recuperar?- Dijo Sarah al oír lo que dijo Hoogle.

-Sarah cuando te fuiste él se encero en su castillo impidiendo el paso a cualquier persona y como a los 3 días nos llamaron y cuando llegamos él nos dio esto- y Hoogle le mostro una burbuja como en la que había bailado con Jareth – y dijo que te buscáramos que quería verte solo para despedirse solo eso que no intentaría nada más.

Mientras Hoogle le explicaba esto Sir Didiymus y Ambrosius entraron en el cuarto*1y empezaron a curiosear las cosas de Sarah.

-Lady Sarah sabemos todos que tuviste una mala experiencia con Jareth, pero aun así no queremos que nuestro rey muera eso sería muy malo, por favor se la heroína del cuento una vez más si no es por él por nosotros- Dijo Sr. Didiymus a lo que Ambrosius contesto con un ladrido.

-Pero yo. . . no sé si quiero verlo- contesto Sarah con un tono triste y preocupado.

-Toma en cuenta de que si no vas podrá ser la última vez que lo veas y que después te puedes arrepentir-dijo Hoogle.

-Está bien iré ¿creen que lleguemos a tiempo?- dijo Sarah.

-Si conocemos muy bien el laberinto solo nos tomara 3 horas a lo mucho- dijo Sir Didiymus- Ludo nos espera en el otro lado del espejo ya que no cabe ^-^.

Cuando terminaron de entrar Sarah saludo a Ludo abrazándolo cuando termino y volteo a ver al castillo descubrió que todo el laberinto estaba en su mayoría destruido la parte que rodeaba al laberinto*2 se caía a cachos, la parte de arbusto*3 se había marchitado y todo lo que alcanzo a ver incluyendo el castillo se veía sumamente decadente y viejo, aparentaba que ya no contenía la magia que siempre tuvo. Sarah no lo podía creer estaba tan horrorizada que se cubrió los ojos e intento recordar como vio el laberinto la primera vez, como su magia la deslumbro.

-Sarah sé que se ve mal pero sin la magia de Jareth todo estará mucho peor, puede que hasta desaparezcamos- dijo Hoogle muy preocupado.

-Sarah ven la entrada esta por aquí- dijo Ludo con suma tristeza.

Los cinco caminaron pasando entraron al laberinto; ya cuando habían avanzado una tercera parte Ambrosius no aguantaba más por lo que decidieron tomar un descanso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardo en deteriorarse el laberinto?- pregunto Sarah con curiosidad.

-Mira Sarah no se empezó a deteriorar todo al mismo tiempo, por ejemplo donde me encontraste a mí fue donde inicio- dijo Hoogle

-A lo que me refiero es ¿cuándo se dieron cuenta exactamente? – dijo Sarah como queriendo descubrir algo.

-Déjame pensar el cambio más notorio fue cuando las hadas ya no estaban y la plantas se marchitaron y eso paso a los 2 días de que te fuiste-concluyo Hoogle.

-Pues yo me di cuenta cuando en un día iba pasando por el pantano del hedor eterno y me encontré con que en verdad olía muy mal cosa extraña pues yo había vivido mucho tiempo con Ambrosius y nunca había olido así y fue por el día 4- dijo Sir Didiymus a lo que Ambrosius solo de recordar se tapó la nariz con las patas.

-Yo me di cuenta por que iba paseando por donde nos encontramos, porque te quería recordar y el árbol se había secado y también sus alrededores, fue hace 2 días.

-Entonces el laberinto se está deteriorando cada vez más rápido- concluyo Sarah.

*1 **(nota: Están entrando por un espejo con ayuda de la burbuja)**

*2 **(nota: es donde encuentra a Hoogle la primera vez)**

*3 **(nota: donde encontró a Ludo)**

_**Nota de Autora:**_

Sé que muchos me van a querer matar aún más que antes pero les remarco todo pasa por algo ^-^ y ocupo esta frase para justificarme porque sé que dirán está loca le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás ¬¬

Pero tengan por seguro que no es eso. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Escapando

Escapando

Antes de retomar el andar Hoogle le pregunto a Sarah:

-Cuál es la razón por la cual no te quedaste?- dijo Hoogle en tono triste.

-No sabía qué hacer en ese momento era arriesgar a mi hermano menor o tener mis sueños-dijo Sarah como meditando las cosas.

-Y ahora qué piensas hacer si te pide que te quedes?-

-Tenemos que avanzar o no llegaremos-dijo Sir Didiymus al ver que Sarah no sabía que contestar.

Después de su plática siguieron caminando y avanzaron pero no tanto como antes cuando se empezó a oír una melodía y vieron que un brazo caía cerca de ellos y tiempo después el brazo se movía para hallar lo demás del cuerpo; Sarah y los demás siguieron al brazo para ver a donde se dirigía, conforme iban avanzando se hacía más grande la melodía y cuando menos lo pensaron estaban rodeados por al menos unos 11 fuegos que comenzaron a cantar y bailar.

-Mantengámonos juntos e intentemos huir- dijo Sarah a lo que los 5 se juntaron e intentaron ver un lugar para salir corriendo.

El afortunado que vio un espacio para salir fue Ludo el cual empujo a Sarah para que lo viera, pero los fuegos rápidamente lo cubrieron y en eso una cabeza salió volando en dirección a Ambrosius, Sarah solo pateo la cabeza y vio como el demás del cuerpo iba por ella, eso le recordó a como se había desecho de los fuegos la anterior ves y empezó a quitarles las cabezas y aventarlas lejos pero los fuegos se le aventaron, entonces Ludo fue en su auxilio quitándoselos y llamando a las rocas para que persiguieran a los demás.

Cuando las rocas llegaron solamente se podían ver brazos, piernas, y cabezas volando para todos lados; algunas extremidades golpearon a Ludo y a Hoogle por lo cual decidieron alejarse de ese lugar.

Luego de escapar Sir Didiymus le dijo a Sarah:

-Lady Sarah yo sé un camino más corto para llegar a las puertas, se lo menciono por si le interesa.

-Claro que mi interesa, gracias-dijo para luego darle un abrazo.

-Pues entonces adelante que el tiempo se acaba- dijo Hoogle enojado porque le iba a mencionar eso a Sarah.

Tiempo después los 5 amigos se encontraron ante las puertas * 1. Ella recordaba que puerta había tomado la última vez por eso decidió entrar en la contraria y justo cuando entro las puertas le dijeron "todo ha cambiado desde que te fuiste, ya nada es lo que parece." En eso se apagó todo y ella solo veía negro como en un sueño y de repente se encontraba en el bosque y a un par de metros de ella los fuegos los cuales aún no se terminaban de armar. Ellos salieron corriendo ya que todo el viaje que habían hecho se había perdido y el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

* 1 puertas de verdad o mentira

Nota de la Autora:

TT_TT perdón por no subir el capítulo antes TT-TT en verdad sufrí y no solo porque me quede sin ideas. Para su suerte yo tuve un momento de iluminación y escribí claro este capítulo no pero el final si y o por dios está de . . . y a continuación les diré un fragmento: . . . Se lo creyeron ji ji ji ^-^.

Bueno solo prometo actualizar pronto y si me mandan reviews con amenazas de muerte las acepto y si me tardo mándenme un mensaje y tratare de subirlo lo más pronto posible.


	4. Esfuerzo

Esfuerzo

En la mente de Sarah se formó el último recuerdo de Jareth diciéndole _"Solo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo"_ y pensó: _-"Yo ya te temo, te temí desde que te vi entrando en mi habitación.Y no te quiero de esclavo porque yo. .." _En ese momento tropezó, los demás como iban delante de ella no le pudieron ayudar y solo escucharon el sonido del golpe. Sarah había caído con una rama que no había visto al levantarse Hoogle vio que ella tenía una cortada en el labio y unos rasguños en las mejillas.

-Sarah estas bien?-Dijo en tono preocupado.

-Si porque preguntas Hoogle acaso ocurre algo?-dijo Sarah en tono despreocupado como si no pasara nada.

-Pero Lady Sarah está sangrando!- dijo Sir. Didiymus preocupado.

-Continuemos me siento bien solo son cortadas superficiales -dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Pero Sarah estas segura?-dijo Hoogle en tono preocupado

-Claro, además no nos queda mucho tiempo que digamos o no?-dijo Sarah pero en su mente dijo _"Necesito verlo lo antes posible para decirle . . ." _Pero antes de que terminara Hoogle dijo:

-Tienes razón tenemos que llegar lo antes posible y esperemos que los cálculos salgan bien eso nos daría alrededor de 1 a 2 horas.

-Que cálculos? Dime Hoogle que va a pasar si no legamos en ese tiempo?-Dijo Sarah ya preocupándose

-Lady Sarah según unos cálculos si no llegamos o llegas a tiempo en pocas palabras antes de que salga el primer rayo de sol a ver Jareth se le acabara la magia y morirá y con él el laberinto y sus habitantes, ¿entiendes?- dijo Sir Didiymus un poco desesperado.

-Vámonos solo perdemos tiempo aquí tenemos que llegar-dicho esto Sarah empezó a correr, por lo cual los demás la siguieron dejando atrás a Hoogle por obvias razones.

-Sarah deja de correr te volverás a caer!-dijo Hoogle un poco ya fatigado.

-Díganme ¿porque no salimos del bosque? ya llevamos como 30 min y no salimos-dijo desesperada Sarah.

-Eso no sabemos pero no me sorprende Lady Sara aquí nada es lo que parece-dijo Sir Didiymus y entonces Sarah cerro los ojos y los abrió fuertemente. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que se encontraban todos en el piso a unos pasos de las puertas, tal parecía que se habían quedado dormidos a unos pasos.

Después de que ella despertó vio como los demás se levantaban uno a uno, cuando los 5 ya estaban despiertos intentaron continuar.

-Lady Sara el camino continua por este rumbo -Dijo Sir Didiymus.

-Sarah aun continua sangrando de tu cara, deberíamos detenernos unos cuantos minutos-dijo Hoogle

-No importa es lo de menos tenemos que llegar cuanto antes, pero cuanto tiempo nos quedamos dormidos?-dijo Sarah en tono de desesperación.

-Sarah enserio estas bien?-dijo Ludo un poco nervioso

-por favor podemos continuar? Ya casi no tenemos tiempo-dicho esto Sarah empezó a caminar.

Unos 30 minutos después Sarah y sus amigos se encontraban en el lugar exacto donde Hoogle le había dado el durazno a Sarah, ella al recordar el momento voltea a ver a Hoogle y el nada más baja la mirada y continuaron caminando. Ella empezó a recordar ese momento exacto cuando ella bailo con su querido rey Goblin.

Nota de la Autora:

Sé que estos capítulos están cortos pero es que no he tenido tiempo de subirlos T-T QUIERO MIS VACACIONES DE REGRESO ! ! T-T bueno espero les guste ^-^ Nya~ a mí me encanto (si mi cabecita pensó mucho en Jareth) y el siguiente estará mejor.

Y ahora me voy esperando que Jareth me dé un beso de las buenas noches y a todos y cada uno de los que lean esto. Mata ashita (nos vemos mañana).


	5. Y aun asi?

Y aun así?

Parte 1

Habían pasado solo unos minutos, él estaba en la Sala del trono, _"Por qué? Si le ofrecí todos sus sueños, sus anhelos. Por qué no se quiso quedar aquí conmigo?"_ era el único pensamiento que tenía el Rey Goblin después de que una muchachita se fuera y lo dejara con el corazón destrozado.

Unos minutos después un pequeño goblin valiente entro en la sala:

-Majestad se encuentra bien?-Pregunto temeroso pero aún más preocupado por su rey.

-Estoy bien-"_pero porque me siento tan vacío_" pensó y luego suspiro con tristeza y añadió- Te ordeno que le notifiques a todos que sigan con su trabajo, que no quiero que ningún goblin este dentro del castillo, a partir de hoy los goblins irán por los bebes. **No quiero que me molesten**, entendido?

-Si- Fue tolo lo que el pequeño globlin pudo decir ya que estaba muerto de miedo, "_Pobre del Rey espero se recupere pronto se ve que sufre aun que trate te ocultarlo, solo desearía que esa chica nunca regrese_".

-Y bien qué esperas para anunciar mi orden?- dijo Jareth el cual ya estaba enojado

-Nada-dicho esto el goblin salió corriendo pero antes de llegar a la puerta cayo, se levantó como pudo y continúo su camino.

Jareth no podía creer que hubiera un globlin tan torpe así que se asomó para asegurase de que llegara vivo a las escaleras. Al ver por la puerta se dio cuenta de que el goblin había caído antes de llegar a las escaleras y después callo por las escaleras y pensó _"Mínimo llego vivo a las escaleras ya es un logro, no?"_

-No puedo creer que sobreviví tanto tiempo aquí con eso goblin, tu qué opinas Sarah?-_"Tonto, mil veces tonto. Ella no está aquí porque te odia, eres un idiota por pensar en ella cuando de seguro ni siquiera se acuerda de ti"_.

Jareth ya no pudo más y salió volando del castillo rumbo Aboveground donde voló hasta posarse en una rama de un árbol, la cual daba a una ventana en ella vio como una chica entraba. Sara caminaba rumbo a su tocador, se sentó y empezó a agarrar sus cosas y a guardarlas. _"No Sarah no las guardes, no me olvides, solo te pido eso, no!"_-pensó pero era demasiado tarde ya había guardado las cosas y para cuando el búho salió de sus pensamientos en la habitación había un festejo. El ave se quedó viendo un rato para después emprender su vuelo rumbo a la luna.

El rey se había dado por vencido?

N/A:

Nya~ juro que yo reconciliare a Jareth a como dé lugar ^-^ Jareth te amo llámame (sé que no lo hará pero ya ni modo lo hare feliz en la historia).

Y perdón por tardar tanto T_T otra vez no es mi culpa me dejan mucha tarea. Pero juro que actualizare el fic con más rapidez y lo puse por partes porque me pareció más interesante espero no les moleste.


	6. Ciudad Goblin

Ciudad Goblin

-Sarah, Sarah te encuentras bien?- pregunto Hoggle mientras la sacudía para hacerla reaccionar, pero era inútil Sarah estaba metida en sus recuerdos.

Ella solo podía ver el salón a su alrededor, a los bailarines y la sensación de buscar a un rey goblin, en el momento en que vio a Jareth, Sarah no pudo más y una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla. A los demás chicos esto solo les preocupo más al no saber qué hacer por ella . Sarah sentía la necesidad de correr hacia el pero sus piernas no la obedecían, "_Solo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo_" esa frase no se dejaba de repetir en su cabeza y cuando al fin se detuvo inicio una canción.

"_Hay un amor tan triste _

_En tus ojos_

_Una especie de joya pálida_

_Abierta y cerrada._

_Dentro de tus ojos_

_Colocaré el cielo_

_En tus ojos._

_Hay un corazón desengañado_

_Latiendo tan aprisa _

_En busca de nuevos sueños_

_Y un amor que perdure._

_En tu corazón _

_Colocaré la luna_

_En tu corazón._

_Mientras el dolor se apodera de ti _

_Nada tiene sentido _

_Todas las emociones han desaparecido_

_La diversión acabo_

_Pero yo estaré a tu lado_

_Mientras tu mundo cae_

_Enamorándote_

_Mientras tu mundo cae_

_Mientras te enamoras._

_Pintare tus días de oro_

_Llenaré tus noches de amor_

_Aunque hasta ahora hemos sido extraños_

_Hemos elegido el camino_

_Entre las estrellas_

_Colocaré mi amor_

_Entre las estrellas._

_Mientras el dolor se apodera de ti_

_Nada tiene sentido_

_Todas las emociones han desaparecido_

_La diversión acabó_

_Pero yo estaré a tu lado _

_Mientras tu mundo cae_

_Mientras te enamoras_

_Mientras tu mundo cae_

_Mientras te enamoras_

_Enamórate_

_Mientras tu mundo cae."_

Los chicos no se dejaban de preocupar solo querían que Sarah saliera de su trance pero era inútil simplemente en sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, ellos intentaron moverla pero ella simplemente parecía un trapo se movía a donde ellos la movían.

-Ya es suficiente tal parece que no despertara en este momento- dijo Hoggle el cual ya se había enojado.

-Pero témenos que llegar Sir Hoggle-Dijo Sir Didiymus mientras seguía moviendo a Sarah

-Lo se crees que acaso no me importa que Sarah llegue? Si eso piensas te equivocas – Dijo ya en un tono molesto a lo cual solo recibió un fuerte abrazo de Ludo para "relajarlo".

-Bájame en este preciso instante bestia peludo!-Gritaba Hoggle con desesperación al ya no sentir la mitad de su cuepo.

-Hoggle que sucede?- pregunto una Sarah un poco adormilada y mareada.

-Lady Sarah se encuentra bien?-dijo Sr. Didymus angustiado por que Sarah se veía muy colorada.

-Me encuentro bien solo que porque hacen tanto ruido?-inquirió con curiosidad.

-No es nada Sarah es que ludo me abrazo-dijo Hoggle con fastidio

Sarah rio- Mejor continuemos tenemos que llegar-

Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza y pensaban replicar pero están contentos por verla reír solo un poco después de todo lo que había vivido en el laberinto y por lo que continuaba.

Tras unos pasos se toparon con las puertas de la Ciudad Goblin Sarah no podía creer que hubiera llegado nuevamente hasta ahí, se imaginó el lio que estaban haciendo los goblins pensó que sería exactamente igual a la otra vez.

Pero se equivocó.

-Sarah antes de entrar te tenemos que informar que no puedes decir a ningún goblin la salud de Jareth, entendido?-dijo Hoggle con mucha firmeza en la voz.

-Por qué? No se supone que ya todos lo saben por eso voy a verlo?-dijo Sarah ya molesta.

-Porque él así lo quiso y tenemos que obedecerlo, hazlo como un favor hacia nosotros.-dijo Hoggle en tono de súplica, toda seguridad que había tenido se había ido.

-Lady Sarah por favor nadie sabe que usted está aquí de lo contrario en estos momentos estarías . . .

Pero no pudo terminar porque ludo lo había abrazado.

-Estaría qué?-Dijo Sarah sumamente molesta y triste pues pensaba que todo ya se había olvidado al ella terminar el laberinto.

-Sarah por favor-fue todo lo que dijo Hoggle.

Posteriormente empujaron las puertas y se dieron cuenta de que los intentos de pasar desapercibidos habían sido inútiles, todos los goblins estaban armados hasta los dientes y lo único que podían hacer era no cuestionarles. De repente un goblin de media estatura avanzo unos pasos más cerca de Sarah y dijo casi en un susurro.

-Yo la ayudare desde aquí-dicho esto se dirigió a los demás y grito-Lady Sarah será encerrada en un calabozo hasta el día de su muerte y sufrirá todo el dolor que ha causado a la tierra del Underground.

Dicho esto se oyeron risas de triunfo, porras para el goblin y uno que otro descontento por no haberle podido lastimar un hueso u órgano vital.

N/A:

Lo subí rápido como prometí bien disfrútenlo llevo días escribiéndolo y créanme sufrí cuando en lugar de guardar los cambios borre el avance y por eso escribí "Y aun así?" no se preocupen si continuare ese capítulo.

Bien ya aprendí la lección checa en que le puchas ji ji ji (también me paso con "Y aun así?")

Espero les guste subiré pronto el sig. No creo tardarme mucho pero ya subí 2 capítulos que más se puede pedir y en días consecutivos! Ji ji ji ^-^

Bueno Jareth me habla creo que me está apresurando para que continúe la parte 2 del "Y aun así" ji ji ji me hare la difícil para ver cómo me convence.

Nya~ Jareth (autora loca de amor)

Jareth les dice:

-No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo ya que salgo yo el Magnífico y Generoso Rey Goblin.-Jareth le giña un ojo a las lectoras de este fic muy seductoramente.

Les pido una disculpa ya que me equivoque en los primeros capítulos a escribir "Hoogle" en lugar de "Hoggle". Perdón!


	7. Y aun asi? 2p

Y aun así?

Parte 2

"_No, un rey nunca se da por vencido. Ya vera esa chica cree que me ha vencido pero no me cobrare y sufrirá"_ fue lo que paso por la mente de Jareth al regresar al castillo.

-Maldita niña ingenua cree que me venció pero no es así, que festeje esta victoria de esta pelea pero la batalla yo la ganare- rio con gran fuerza y fiereza ante la idea de que Sarah perdiera.

Pero no pudo terminar de reír porque en ese momento sintió como si le hubieran robado toda su energía, con milagro y pudo conjurar una esfera y la aventó cuando callo Jareth apareció en su cuarto.

-Debo descansar, quizás sea solo cansancio- Dicho esto se acostó, creo una esfera con la tonada de within you y se quedó profundamente dormido.

En el sueño pasaron imágenes de cuando él era niño, del tiempo en que sus padres estuvieron juntos antes de que murieran, luego las imágenes de Sarah recorriendo las escaleras de un lado para otro.

De repente uno rayos de luz lo despertaron, cosa que siempre ocurría, intento incorporarse pero no pudo sintió como si le quitaran sus fuerzas y parte de su magia. "Sera que me enferme, esto se siente, bueno hasta donde yo sé nunca me he enfermado, tal vez de niño pero yo no lo recuerdo. Bien no tengo cosas importantes hoy reposare un rato", pensó y después intento mover con magia las cortinas de satín gris para que se obscureciera la habitación pero el primer intento resulto todo un fiasco por lo que intento una segunda vez y al parecer las cortinas no querían ser cerradas eso le recordó cuando era niño y su madre había hechizado las cortinas para que mínimo se levantara y cerrara las cortinas él.

Jareth se desesperó odiaba que las cosas le salieran mal, pensó en llamar a un goblin para que cerrara la ventana y recordó que el estaba solo en todo el castillo. Tal parecía que las cosas se le habían volteado, ya que nada le salía en ese día. Siguió intentando con magia hasta que logro cerrar las cortinas y su cuarto que estaba decorado con negro, rojo y azul quedara completamente negro.

Durmió un largo rato hasta que el pequeño goblin llamado Copito se acercó al rey y lo movió (con mucho cuidado de no tirar lo que llevaba en las manos) para despertarlo, para su sorpresa el rey no despertó, solo se movió y se reacomodo de forma de que el goblin en lugar de verle la espalda le viera el rostro.

Al ver el rostro de su rey el goblin se impresiono y dejo caer la charola de comida que llevaba y junto con la charola la vela que alumbraba el cuarto (ya que pensaba que abrir las cortinas sería un tanto descortés a pesar de que ya casi anocheciera). Vio cómo su rey tenía unas gotas de sudor en su cara y lo veía demasiado pálido. Inmediatamente lo intento despertar porque parecía que sufría en su sueño, lo movió y le hablo pero el rey no respondía, dejo de intentarlo para salir corriendo del cuarto recordando el lugar donde estaba el doctor del rey* y rogando por todos los goblins que no se hubiera ido del castillo.

Al llegar al cuarto toco la puerta y espero a que contestaran para luego pasar.

-Buenas noches doctor-dijo el goblin educadamente pero muy ansioso

-Buenas noches, ¿a que se debe tu visita? Según tenía entendido todos los goblins se había ido del castillo y pensé que aparte del rey yo era la única persona- dijo un tanto divertido por su visitante ya que no lo visitaban usualmente los goblins.

-Señor mi visita se debe a que fui a llevarle un poco de comida al rey y me encontré con que el rey se veía muy enfermo, intente despertarlo pero no lo conseguí- al terminar de decir esto el doctor salió corriendo con el pequeño de Copito que lo seguía pero por su tamaño se quedaba atrás por unos cuantos metros.

Llegaron al cuarto el doctor corrió a lado del rey mientras que el goblin se acercó y recogió lo que había tirado entonces.

-Jareth, Jareth que te sucede?-dijo el doctor

-Eso es algo que se supone tu deberías saber- dijo Jareth, el cual había despertado temporalmente.

*Creían que el Rey no tendría doctor no soy tan mala para dejarlo morir, que no recuerde si se enfermó antes no justifica que lo deje moribundo.

Nota de Autora:

Ji ji ji interrumpí el tiempo que tengo para tarea y estudiar para terminar este capítulo ji ji ji ^-^

Lamento no haberlo subido antes pero tengo que hacer tarea. MALDITA LA HORA QUE SE INVENTO LA ESCUELA!.

Porque haber díganme como se puede estudiar para un examen extraordinario para pasar historia leer un capítulo de un libro para realizar un ensayo, contestar 23 hojas sobre el ADN que no entiendes luego investigar las leyes de un tal Newton y luego te piden con imágenes, que los profesores no se cansan? ¬¬

Nía~ Espero disfruten este capítulo T_T me costó mucho T_T bueno tengo que regresar a estudiar T_T

Por cierto FELIZ CUMPLE JIM HENSON! Y gracias por todo!

Cuídense y espero (en verdad) no tardar con el sig. cap. Ya que no sé de qué va a tratar T_T veré si ese rey me convence y continuo con el ji ji ji o por dios O_o me oyó y me mira feo : S se acerca a mi o por dios sus ojos son tan . . .NYA~!

. . .


	8. Encontrando

Encontrando

Sarah no sabía él porque estaba en ese lugar solo quería salir y encontrarlo, pero no era que le importara solo quería ayudar a sus amigos y a todo Labyrinth, o acaso le interesaba el rey, ella se negaba a reconocer el hecho de que le importa Jareth.

-Buenas tardes Lady Sarah, ¿porque si es usted verdad?-dijo pequeño goblin un tanto nervioso y también un tanto preocupado.

-Hola, si soy yo- dijo Sarah al notar que era el goblin que la había metido en el calabozo y que había dicho que pagaría por todo lo hecho al reino.- ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No Lady Sarah, pero tranquilícese vine a sacarla de este lugar- dijo el goblin mientras se acercaba a la celda con las llaves todo temblando

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Sarah al notar el temblor – ¿Por qué me liberaras su tú me metiste en la celda?

-Lamento haberla metido hay pero era necesario, y gracias por preguntar me encuentro bien- dijo dándole una sonrisa mientras buscaba la llave entre cientos que tenía.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Debo de agradecer le al que me libera de una celda-dijo ella

-No tiene que agradecer pero fue una falta de respeto que yo sepa su nombre y usted no sepa el mío me llamo Copito-dijo el haciendo su sonrisa aún más grande

-¿Copito es un raro nombre porque te pusieron así?-

-Es para molestar y por qué de chico jugaba con los copos de la montaña más alta del Underground ha y porque un día llene la sala del trono con mucha nieve- dijo un tanto divertido pero después se puso serio

-¿Acaso te castigo el rey por esa pequeña travesura?- dijo Sarah un tanto preocupada no podía creer que el rey pudiera castigar a un globlin tan amable como él.

-No claro que no por quien toma a el rey, él es muy generoso-dijo volviendo a poner una sonrisa y abrió la puerta

-Eso creo porque conmigo no fue muy generoso-dijo ella casi en un susurro y saliendo de la celda.- Muchas gracias Copito, ¿Pero por qué me metiste si me ibas a sacar después?

-Es un placer haberla sacado, pero como le dije era necesario sino los demás goblins la hubieran lastimado, y el rey eso no me lo perdonaría-

-Está bien, ¿sabes llegar a donde está el rey?-

-Por supuesto yo la guiare-

Dicho esto subió las escaleras, caminaron por un ancho pasillo y se detuvieron.

-¿Pasa algo Copito?-dijo Sarah al notar que se detenía.

-No lo creo pero es que faltan cosas en este pasillo-dijo el goblin

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Nada debí haberme confundido de pasillo-

-¿Entonces nos perdimos?- dijo Sarah alterándose

-No claro que no yo nunca me pierdo-

-¿Pero si sabes cómo llegar?-

-Por supuesto que si solo que conozco dos caminos si caminamos por este pasillo nos tardaremos menos pero tendremos que dar muchas vueltas, en cambio sí regresamos al anterior pasillo y subimos las escaleras llegaremos a la entrada principal y será más fácil que usted reconozca el camino.-

-Pero tenemos que llegar cuanto antes, será mejor tomar este pasillo-

-Lady Sarah ambos pasillos llevan a las sala del trono pero en este pasillo si damos una vuelta errónea nos perderemos-dijo el goblin un tanto más preocupado

-Bien entonces tomaremos. . . mmm. . . ¿te parece el otro pasillo?-dijo ella

-Entonces caminemos- y el pequeño golbin empujo a Sarah levemente de la pierna "juro que ese pasillo estaba clausurado" pensó.

Al llegar al pasillo caminaron sin parar, parecía que fueran corriendo; pero no había rastro de escaleras. Después de avanzar por sin fin de pasillos llegaron a las dichosas escaleras, subieron por ellas y avanzaron pareciera que llegaron a una de las torres pero a pesar de lo que pensaba Sarah al final solo había una puerta, puerta que Copito se apresuró a abrir. Cuando entraron por la puerta lo que se presentó ante ellos era nada más y menos que el vestíbulo el cual estaba adornado con flores y fruteros con duraznos solamente, las ventanas (con vidrios de colores) daban la imagen de un laberinto y de burbujas, las telas que enmarcaban las ventanas eran de terciopelo color vino. Ella vio de frente y se encontró con unas puertas a su lado derecho* pero caminaron como si hubieran salido de ese lugar, ella solo observaba todo el pasillo el cual se extendía hasta llegar a otra puerta en la cual ella calculaba que podían entrar 3 Ludos uno encima del otro, aunque todo eso la maravillaba y le hacía arrepentirse de haber abandonado ese lugar desde un principio, en su corazón solo anhelaba ver a ese odioso, malévolo, vengativo, cruel (al cual si consideraba cruel en estos momentos por que la hacía preocuparse, porque en el fondo sabía que si se estaba enamorada de él y nunca quiso irse pero no se perdonaría que Toby creciera sin sus padres).

Abandonando todas sus ideas alcanzo al pequeño Copito el cual ya iba unos pasos delante de ella, el pequeño no parecía que toda esa belleza le afectara, ya que para él era cosa de todos los días pasear por esos pasillos.

-Mencionaste que reconocería el lugar, pero no recuerdo haber estado aquí- dijo ella muy preocupada de que se hubieran perdido.

-No te preocupes vamos bien solo es cuestión de que caminemos un poco más y encontraras el pasillo donde tu entraste la primera vez.-dijo el goblin sonriendo.

Y continuaron avanzando a paso apresurado por que faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera y ella yo no aguantaba la angustia de no saber sobre Jareth.

Cruzaron las puertas y se extendían 3 pasillos uno en medio y los otros a los costados, tomaron el pasillo de la izquierda y avanzaron un par de metros cuando ante ellos una puerta de madera decorada de muchos diamantes y acabados de oro y plata dando una imagen de un árbol se empezó a abrir ellos entraron y encontraron la sala del trono.

Sarah se emocionó pero la alegría no le duro mucho, al girar se encontró con el pequeño goblin el cual se empezaba a hacer transparente, cristalino hasta solo se escuchó:

-Dese prisa Lady Sarah, el camino es largo y ya no queda tiempo.

Ella no entendía lo que pasaba solo se le ocurrió asomarse por una ventana donde encontró que gran parte de la ciudad estaba desapareciendo, faltaban adornos, casas, puestos, pero lo que más le impresiono fue ver como unos goblin que cruzaban la calle desaparecían igual que Copito. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo por el mismo lugar en el que entro la primera vez; corrió por las escaleras en caracol, se extendió un pasillo y en lugar de girar a la izquierda igual que la última vez y encontrar ese misterioso mini laberinto de escaleras, giro a la derecha, se topó con una puerta no muy decorada, la azoto y corrió cuando iba a la mitad del pasillo dicho se abrió en 3 caminos, los cuales contenían un sinfín de puertas.

Ella sabía que no tenía el tiempo de abrir una por una, de repente noto que en un pasillo había mucho polvo, por lo cual un rey no estaría hay, el otro carecía de adornos, era muy simple y tenía unas cuantas gallinas, pero estaba muy limpio, y el último pasillo tenía adornos, estaba perfectamente limpio y tenía cuadros de mucha gente, ella pensó que sería su familia.

Después de meditarlo se decidio por el pasillo medio el de las gallinas, lentamente avanzo y se encontró con 2 puertas a sus lados las abrió al mismo tiempo y contemplo en la primera que estaba llena de espejos, mientras que en la segunda se veía un pasillo del laberinto; las cerro y avanzo. La tercera puerta que abrió tenía una mesa larga con un banquete listo para ser comido y pensó que sería el comedor, pero era raro según entendía no había "nadie" en el castillo y dudaba que Copito comiera todo eso, la cerro y avanzo, continuo abriendo y cerrando puertas un largo rato hasta que llego a una puerta que al abrirla se sorprendió de su contenido, era la habitación de Toby, ella entro corriendo se oía como lloraba, no podía dejarlo así, cuando llego a la cuna se dio cuenta de que no estaba su hermanito y volteo a todos lados buscando, pero no lo encontró. La puerta se estaba cerrando muy rápido, ella corrió para poder salir, sostuvo la puerta pero por el impulso le machuco la mano, puso lo primero que encontró como un tope de puerta y agarro una manta la rompió y se vendo la mano, la cual se había hecho un corte superficial pero que no dejaba de sangrar, abrió la puerta y salió rápido.

Llego al final del pasillo y topo con pared, pero se encontraba una gran puerta en forma de círculo la cual no tenía perilla, entonces decidió abrirla empujándola. Después de dos intentos la puerta se abrió dejando más pasillos.

Ella ya no aguantaba toda la desesperación quería morir primero a no llegar con Jareth. Era "injusto" volver a sufrir desesperación y más en un lugar tan hermoso. De repente volteo para analizar cada uno de los pasillos, deseaba no haberse equivocado, cuando su vista se posó en su lado derecho encontró con una puerta muy decorada con oro, plata y diamantes, rodeada de una luz misteriosa y unas cuantas burbujas flotando.

Su curiosidad la llevo a acercarse y en el marco de la puerta había un escrito grabado en bronce que decía: "Découvrez un lieu, venez voir la vérité que vous cacher dans votre cœur"*.Ella no pudo evitar abrir la puerta, sentía la necesidad de abrirla de descubrir su interior, de ver si la conduciría a su cruel Rey; deseaba tanto abrir la puerta.

Cuando toco la perilla sintió como su corazón se alteraba, como cada gota de su sangre recorría sus venas, sus piernas le pesabas por tanto ejercicio pero su manos temblaban. No podía controlar su respiración, entre abrió la puerta y su interior se le hizo muy familiar.

Era su cuarto, lo inspecciono con forme fue abriendo la puerta, tal parecía que salía de su armario, la idea le resulto tonta alguien saliendo de una armario; pero al abrirla completamente se paralizo, su cuarto estaba tal cual ella lo había dejado antes de ir al laberinto, pero había algo más, o más bien alguien más aparte de ella.

-Jareth. . .- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, se oía como un susurro pero aun así él lo oyó.

-Mi cosa preciosa, regresaste- dijo para después desvanecerse por la fatiga, por sentir como su magia se desvanecía, por la impresión de ver a la que estaba causando todo eso, por ver al amor de su vida

~-*-~-/_/_/-~-*-~-/_/_/-~-*-~-/_/_/-~-*-~/_/_/~-*-~

*ella entra por la puerta de la izquierda

* "Ven a descubrir un lugar, ven a ver la verdad que escondes en tú corazón"

Nota de Autora:

Por fin escribí un capitulo largo, espero les guste porque al fin le encontré una utilidad a mis clases de Taller de lectura y redacción e introducción a la investigación documentada (tanto nombre para la materia de "Español").

Bueno me disculpo por la ausencia, sé que se repetirá pero los capítulos serán más largos y más emocionantes, todo depende de lo que decidan hacer Sarah y Jareth.

Me despido de todos ustedes deseándoles una linda semana, y espero que las ideas me lleguen, todos los capítulos anteriores fueron escritos en una libreta por lo tanto tienen un borrador (excepto el capítulo 2), ahora me quede sin ideas, antes las ideas me surgían, es mas en mi teléfono tengo un borrador de un fragmento del capítulo 3 (lo que es estar en una fiesta y que no sepas que hacer ¬¬).

Amare por siempre estos personajes ^-^ 3 Aunque no sean míos, es más "Copito" tampoco es mío.

Cuídense y espero disfruten este fic. Besos.

Sakura Haruhi Otonashi.


End file.
